Darkness in My Eyes
by Silent Angel25
Summary: Let the sick, twisted games...begin... Warning! Extreme Mature content due to disturbing murders, thoughts, language, and some rape scenes in the future chapters. You have been warned!
1. Chapter I

**Once again my thoughts get the best of me. I had tons of morbid things piled up in my head all thanks to some pics in deviantArt. They're getting the best of me and I just had to let them out or else I would die! MENTALLY! Anyways, I'm gonna update things a lot faster since finals are over and I only need to finish the requirements! **** Yay for me! Anyways, I hope you guys will like this one. If you're not into sadistic things, I advice you now against reading this story because it will be loaded with them. Also, strong language alert, don't take it too personally. Anyways….ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Darkness in My Eyes_**

_**Chapter I: Look Out World!**_

If you take a close look at me, you could say I'm just an ordinary guy with devilish looks. Now don't tell me that I'm full of myself; that's just what I hear the ladies usually say, it has nothing to do with my own opinion. Like hell I care about what those bitches think about me. Anyways, let me describe myself in my own perspective. Physically, I have spiky raven hair–-and do not get me started with that Uchiha Sasuke joke, it ain't funny and I had enough of that for a lifetime thanks to my dear little sister –my eyes matches that of the night sky that miraculously changes color depending on my mood but blame that to my Dad, I got it from him. As I was saying, I've got porcelain skin, I'm a little too tall for my own good –I forgot how tall I am but like hell that matters –I work out at times too so I got what the ladies call "the body". Then again, it's a miracle that I still stayed this way. Last time I actually worked out was a year ago and I still look the same, if not better.

My likes and dislikes? Hell I got a lot of dislike so let's start there. I hate squeaky sounds, they annoy the freakin' hell outta me. Oh man, there are so many things in this world that I hate that I don't even know where to begin. But I think I hate my jackass Dad more than anything else. Though there's this teacher I had that I nearly strangled-–oh wait, I did strangle her.

My likes? Well, let's see. Let me get my list of likes in my mental notes. Ah here it is!

I like hurting myself

I like watching people suffer physically;

I like fantasizing about hurting people;

I actually like –no scratch that, I love hurting people in every twisted way I can; and lastly

I like puppies but don't tell anyone about that.

… I forgot to tell you that I'm disillusioned didn't I? Well, I am. I see things that others don't. In layman's term, yeah, I'm crazy. There was a reason why I got sent to the insane asylum when I was five, you know. Man I love my deliriousness. Oh did I love how I heard one of my kindergarten classmates cry and scream when I forced dirt and weeds on her mouth while pulling her hair a little too hard –there was a reason why there were some strands of hair in my hands when I let her go, and how the other one kept calling out to his mommy when I stabbed his arm with a pen. Ah, music to my ears. I loved every single second of it. But then, the teachers just had to come and ruin my fun so that's about the time when I got sent to the loony bin, or happy home if that's what you want to call it.

I honestly have no idea why and how I ended up like this, but hell did I love it. I stayed there (the asylum) for about... I don't know, fourteen years? Yeah. Fourteen years. I'm nineteen-years-old now turning twenty soon so yeah, fourteen. Man was that a long time. I'm surprised that I even remembered what my mom and my sister, Stella, looked like. But I wish I didn't remember what my jackass Dad's fucked up face looked like. I got released from the asylum all thanks to my dearest little sister. She's the one who came up with the plan in the first place, and boy was I happy she did. I could have been sitting in a dark corner in that hellhole they call a hospital for the rest of my life twiddling my thumbs if she hadn't come up with me leaving that shit.

Anyways, I am now enjoying the luxury of the outside world. Oh do I feel bad to those who let me out of that hell. They let out a demented shit-ass like me out thinking that I was getting better when it was all the other way around. Did I tell you that I just got out today? Yeah today is my release day, so the world better fucking look out…that sounds wrong but like hell I give a crap. Well yeah, I'm getting out today and right now, I'm headed to our new house, mansion actually. Sick fuck, just wait till I get outta our house. I'd love to see all these houses and trees burn to ashes and their owners all screaming in pure agony as I tear out their organs. Heh. That would be so much ass load of fun! I'll tear their eyes out and have Stells make a doll out of it, which I'm sure she'll love. We're both twisted in the head and we love it.

Oh the things we're gonna do together! Just like all those years ago. Also, every time Stells visited, she keeps telling me about this girl she really liked –not in that way you fuckers, don't be as twisted as me, you won't win even if you try –and wants me to meet her. Meh. I'm not the meeting people kind of person but since this is probably the only way I can repay my sis, I'll go with it.

I started picturing this girl; our first entry came a brunette with hazel eyes and charming smile but then my fantasy turned into one where I was stabbing her with a pitch fork in the eye so let's just skip that; second was some blonde bimbo that I immediately frowned at, Stells wouldn't befriend someone like that, she'd personally kill them herself.

"Noctis-sama, we're here." my sick, twisted thoughts poofed away. Aw man…and just when I was enjoying. The old dude that picked me from the asylum opened the limo that I was in, and my jaw nearly got dislocated at what I saw. This mansion was just one of the many places that I should not be allowed to go in. There were just so many shits I could do in this place. Somehow, I think I managed to look sane in my outer appearance since the old geezer smiled at me and said, "I see that you find this place beautiful, Noctis-sama. I'm sure your father would be overjoyed by that."

I did my best on giving a normal face to the guy even though I wanted to pull all his teeth out one by one because of that fucking suffix '-sama' bull. "I see. Is my mother and sister here?" I hate myself when I do this. I sounded so wrong! So…sane, and that is just one thing that I am clearly not. To a normal person, I would sound just about right; but hell like I'm in the right mind. I like myself this way and I have no intentions of changing.

"Yes Noctis-sama. Evana-sama and Stella-sama are inside. Although, I believe Evana-sama is still asleep. She went back to her room as soon as Odium-sama left and… Noctis-sama?"

Like hell I care about that shit. He was talking to air the moment I heard my Mom and sis were inside, and since I faintly heard that Mom was still asleep, the better. I forced the gigantic two-door thing apart, which required less force than I originally thought. Once I saw what's inside, well, I wasn't really surprised by what I saw. I knew well that my father was anything but generous; I'm surprised that things haven't backfired on that shitfaced fuck. Everything in this house was pure gold, silver, crystal chandelier, oh Daddy you are so gonna regret bringing me to your precious over-decorated dollhouse. I took my shoes off and wore some slippers 'cause the floor was so damn cold, not that I minded. I loved getting myself uncomfortable.

"Stella-sama is over at the kitchen. She said she would be the one to show you to your room. I'll be placing all of your belongings there now Noctis-sama."

Yeah you old geezer, get away from me before I come and bash your little head on the wall and hang your dead body on one of these chandeliers. I turned away before I could go follow him on the stairs and push him down face first. I needed to see my dear widdle sister. I almost got lost on the way to the kitchen, curse Dad for turning this into a fucking maze. I heard a singing voice and I smirked devilishly. I knew that voice all too well.

"Hey, Sis," I greeted. And there my sister turned. Her long brownish-blonde hair loose as usual; her bright purple eyes hiding what she truly is deep inside. She was about to let out her all famous smile of innocence, or so I like to call it, but I cut her off to it, "It's just the two of us here. The old piece of shit took my crap up to my room. And he said Mom's asleep so yeah. You can go all crazy now."

The innocent smile she was giving turned dark and twisted, just the way I love it. "Welcome home, Onii-sama." She greeted, her voice as twisted as her smile. "You know, things have been very, very lonely since you went away. I miss the games we used to play with the other kids." Her smile turned into one dark grin. I love it! Yeah, I was totally sick way through the skull.

"You know, I told Mom I was going to take you out for a little tour around the neighborhood. She said it was okay as long as we come back before dark." She told me, the grin never once leaving her face. "Unfortunately for me, I can't introduce my best friend to you just yet. She and her family are out this weekend. School thingies needs to be fixed on her part. So there's no point on going anywhere right now."

Well, I guess I needed to wait for a little longer to meet this mystery girl. Strangely, I felt somewhat disappointed at that. There was something squishy in me that made my stomach feel a little weird but my train of thought was cut short when the double-door shit opened. I went out to see who it was and I saw… Shit fuck…!

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter! I'll work on the next one soon. But I need to update Shadow Heart first so yeah. I hope you liked it! Suggestions and reviews please! Also, I would like to thank my friend Burning Phoenix X-7 for editing my mistakes here! YAB YAB!XD I hope my thoughts didn't bother you guys much though...  
**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: **Okay I know I said I would do Shadow Heart first but I couldn't help it! I have two friends –well actually three, who requested for me to do this one first. Not that I mind though, I enjoy typing these XD.

**Pairings: **

_Main:_

Noctis Lucis Caelum [Final Fantasy Versus XIII] x Lightning (Éclair/Claire) Farron [Final Fantasy XIII]

_Side/Minor:_

Prompto [Final Fantasy Versus XIII] x Oerba Dia Vanille [Final Fantasy XIII]

Cloud Strife x Tifa Lockhart [Both from Final Fantasy VII]

Zack Fair x Aerith Gainsborough [Both from Final Fantasy VII]

Squall Leonhart x Rinoa Heartily [Both from Final Fantasy VIII]

Tidus x Yuna [Both from Final Fantasy X/ X-2]

Snow Villiers x Serah Farron [Both from Final Fantasy XIII]

**Warning: **Extreme vulgar language and major sensual imaginations and scenes in the later chapters. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from the idea. The characters all belong to SE.

* * *

**Darkness in My Eyes**

**Chapter II: Light of My Bloody Night Sky**

* * *

Oh shit…! Why, why did I have to turn around and look to see who it was? Now I have to see my dad's fucked up face. Don't take me the wrong way; my dad never did anything to me. But that was exactly the problem there, he never did anything. He may be a successful businessman who gave all the other companies a marathon run for their money, but he sure as hell was a God damned bullshit excuse for a father. And that is why I fucking hate his guts. Someday I'm gonna slice his stomach open and make him eat it for breakfast. I turned away, not wanting to look at my father anymore than I already did; I have no intentions of having my eyesight diminished. I headed straight towards the stairs, wanting to see what my new room looked like. Stella trailed behind me, apparently reading my thoughts.

As I climbed the staircase, I couldn't help but notice the pure gold and silver banisters, and one thought immediately popped in my sick head, You are one fucked up greedy shithole, aren't you Daddy? When we reached the top floor, my sis led me down the hallway. We headed to the left, and then headed to the right to the farthest door –which seemed to be the only door there. Heh. Good. I have this entire place all to myself.

Stells turned to me and said, "This would be your new room. I had it designed to your liking and made it sound-proof. The alarm in your bedroom will inform you when it's breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but the chocobo thing was Mom's idea and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, I'll leave you alone now." And with that, she left without a second glance. Not that she needed to, we had our minds connected anyway. I looked at the door in front of me; it was black, with some blue hues on the edges. I grabbed the silver doorknob, twisted it, entered, closed and locked it before turning on the lights with a simple command, "Lights." And they all went on.  
Oh man, I love how everything was all crazy here. I got to hand it to Stells, I love this room already! It was hell a lot bigger than 5 rooms in the shithole I used to live in, and this was just my living room as far as I can tell. The tiles were black with some navy blue swirls in it; the walls were night sky blue-my favorite color, really. So were the ceilings, which were only decorated by some lights and one simple chandelier in the center. There was a pitch black rag in the center of the room, between the dark blue sofa and the flat screen TV on the wall. Under the TV was a shelf full of dark horror movies that I've heard of…..nice. Above the pitch black rag was a glass table, although I'm not quite sure what that one was for.

I looked at the left corner and noticed that there was a door there, I went over to see what was inside it and my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. A room…full of fucking shoes, boots, sneakers, chuck tailors, you name it, and I have it all in here. I closed the door and looked around more. I forgot to notice the huge speakers beside me flat screen TV but hell like I give a crap. I forgot to mention though, the center wall was made up of really thick glass, probably bulletproof or some shit along with those lines. There was another door in the corner, the farthest right this time. That was probably where my bedroom is. I went inside and couldn't but smirk in delight. Oh I am so going to love this place. Unless I was wrong –which I doubt I am -, my bedroom was even bigger than my living room. It didn't have tiles, it had that fluffy crap that I forgot what it's called but it was still the same color. And what do you know; I have a flat screen TV on my living room and in my bedroom, only this time it was much bigger. It was in front of my king sized bed too, how convenient.  
My bed had pure black silk covers, and yes that includes the pillows, and it had raven and night blue satin drapes above it, hanging at some wooden parts above the bed. On the right wall, I saw a huge wardrobe and checked what's inside. Well, let's just say I like my clothes dark. There was another door, the one on the farthest side of my bed –my bathroom no doubt. And I was right, it was my bathroom. Hell even my toilet and sink were black. Not that I'm complaining, I love my dark atmosphere. The shower curtain was neatly placed aside. It seems that there was a place for the shower and another for the bathtub –although I doubt you can call it that, it looked more like a Jacuzzi to me.

And for fuck's sake! I understand my living room and my bedroom, but an air-conditioner in my bathroom? Why, are they trying to freeze me while I'm darn naked? Jeez.  
Oh Daddy dearest, you don't know what a huge mistake it is to let me live in here…

I went out of my bathroom and lied on my bed, turning the air-conditioner on with the remote that was on my desk beside the bed. There were hell a lot more shit here than I though. At one corner there was a computer table and a black laptop, there was a bookshelf in the living room as well. I looked at the right side of my bed, like in the living room, the wall there was made up of thick glass –only this time it had glass sliding doors that would most likely lead me to the terrace. I didn't even notice that it was already dark until I turned outside. I looked at the clock above my TV; it was already way past 6. Just when the clock struck 7, the clock was replaced by a mini-TV with a chocobo on the screen saying "Dinner time, dinner time!"

What…

…the…

…FUCK?

That was so fucked up! Almost as fucked up as my mind! So this is what Stella told me about. I don't blame my mom though. I've been gone for so long that I wouldn't be surprised if she still think of me as her 5 year-old son. Although, I wouldn't deny that I don't like the idea of her treating me like a fucking brat. But still, there was also some part of me that longed for it. After all, I never did have the chance to enjoy my childhood; everything about my childhood was all written in blood and told my screams.

Oh looky here, Good Noctis is out. Well, that was another crazy thing about me; I have a split personality. One is the sane boy who wanted nothing more than to be loved and cared for, while the other is the homicidal, sadistic, masochistic asshole that was create by the lack of love and care. I can still remember those days when I was young, Stella was an exception since she was the only one who cared and understood me, and she went through the same thing after all. I have to admit though, it was the only kind of pain I didn't like to inflict upon my person. Without my permission, my mind went back to those days; those days when I wanted to sit on my father's lap and get ruffled on the hair, only to be ignored; those days when I so wanted my mother's warm embraces and sweet kisses on the cheek that I never once had, only to be pushed aside…

Those days when I wanted to have and feel what all the other kids did…

I jumped off my bed; I didn't want to remember all that crap. It was all just a pile of bullshit that needed to be buried into history. I headed downstairs to the dining room, and it seems that I was the only one missing. I sat to the chair that faced my sister, which I was very grateful for because I would've snapped if I was facing my jackass of a father. Then we did all that formality fuck that I didn't give a shit about; I nearly snapped and wanted to break one of the maids' little neck 'cause she went far too close for my liking, The bitch was invading my personal space and that was one of the many things I don't like. I did the best I could to talk normally to the fucking whore about letting me wear the fucking napkin on my own. I had to bite my cheeks to keep myself from saying "I can wear this myself you fucking slut; I'm not a God damned brat in case you can't see that," although it was hard, I wanted nothing more than to slash her little throat open, make Dad eat her flesh and make Mom drink all the blood.

_Heh, I would enjoy watching that shit._

_**Then again, who's stopping you? Ah, that voice, the sweet voice of my insanity. Go to the garage, drag with a rope tied up on their neck and have all the bloody pleasure on mutilating them.**_

_I can't remember? If I want to stay here in the outer world then I best act the perfect son to them; otherwise they'd send me back to that hellhole they call a hospital and we don't want that now do we?__  
_

_**Why, of course not. I don't want to stay and rot in that pathetic bullshit of a hospital –if you can even call it that.**__**  
**_

I was about to reply to my dark conscience when my stomach began to swirl along with my vision. Oooooh shit… This is not good. I excused myself out of the dinner table and headed straight towards my room, hell even walking normally was beginning to become a huge effort. Honestly? I love everything about my insanity. I love every single shit about my demented self. Everything except this that is, fucking hallucinations… There was just simply no way I am letting anyone see me like this. Over my fucking rotting corpse are they going to send me back to that fucking hellhole of a hospital; not to mention I much prefer the food they served here rather than the dog food over there? Actually, let me correct that; calling those crap "dog food" would actually be considered as somewhat of a praise or something along those lines. Heck even pig's food was way above those shit made from hell that sat on a toilet for God knows how long.

As I headed towards my room, a kid with an open skull, missing eye, bloodied body and tattered clothes touched my arm with a rotting hand and said, "This is your first time to eat good quality food after more than a decade, isn't it Nocty?"

Fuck fuck fuckity fuckity fuck…

It's just impossible to remain calm when my God damned hallucinations went overboard like this! I opened the door to my room, closing it as gently as I can before locking it, headed to my bedroom and settled for slamming that one, no one would hear it anyway. I jumped to my enormous bed and sealed my eyes shut. When the sickening smell of the combination of acid and blood came accompanied with the melting sound of the wall, I covered my head with a pillow, damn hallucinations!  
It took about a whole five minutes before I had the balls to go and check if everything was all back to normal and my fucking hallucinations were finally gone, to my great relief, they were. I sat up on my bed, thinking about all the things I could do while I was in this over-sized mansion of my Daddy's. First up came my crazy impulse on murdering my father, my twisted fantasies traveling all the way to Barney's Lala-Land as I thought about placing my left hand on the back of his fucked up face as I push it down on my bathtub that was steaming full with hydrochloric acid while my other hand was holding a fairytale book and read it aloud for him…the beautiful look of his melting face made me all giddy I could have sworn I heard myself giggle. Oh it was all too tempting to give in to that impulse, but I needed to restrain myself. I would play nice with that asshole for now; he still had his use for me anyways.  
I tried to think about other things then, like beheading of pulling out all the internal organs of some of the maids around here. The reason behind that was simply because most of those bitches have been practically undressing me with their eyes –it wasn't even hard to tell since some of them were licking their lower lip of biting it while looking at me as I ate my dinner (another reason why I excused myself earlier). Seriously. Fucking whores. If I was going to spend my entire life seeing them, then I would be far more than happy to cut my precious family jewel off. No way are they touching my treasure.

* * *

And so, the day has finally arrived when I was going to meet my little Sissy's dear best friend. Stella arranged everything; Dad had luckily allowed her to be out until 10 so as long as I was with her.

_"Don't show yourself to her unless it's time! I want her to meet you in a part of the park where anyone hardly goes at exactly 9:30 in the evening! Don't spoil this for me!"_

I sighed, remembering those exact words of my sister. And so, here I am, leaning my back against a wall in a dark alleyway, looking at my Sissy from across the streets. It seems like her friend has arrived, seeing that Stella was waving a hand in the air with a huge smile. I waited until she and her friend got in close to each other to see who it was amongst the crowd of walking people that I so wanted to burn alive. And when I saw her… Well, if my eyeballs were capable of falling out of their sockets on their own, they would most likely be rolling on the ground by now.

She was so beautiful. She had long strawberry-blonde hair–odd color really, I never actually thought they existed; for a split second I actually thought it way dyed but the natural look it gave told me otherwise—that was tied on a loose ponytail and was neatly placed on her left shoulder, lovely alabaster skin, cold crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkle and turn into a somewhat emerald hue whenever it was touched by the sun's light, her eyes being all the more beautiful with her long eyelashes at that. And it seems that she is much taller than my sister but I highly doubt she was any taller than I am. She looked so beautiful even though she only wore a simple white t-shirt whose sleeves a little longer than necessary with some black swirly designs and black cherry blossoms on the edges and blue wash jeans that were cut just below her knees matched with a pair of black boots that reached about three or four inches below her knees.

My sister was right; I really am going to like this girl, my dear little angel. So for the entire time until the sun was almost down I just followed them without getting noticed by the coral-haired angel. My mood was going very well until three assholes suddenly blocked my sister's and my angel's way. Just what the fuck do they think they were doing? It took every ounce of my strength not to go and lash out at those fucktards and ARGH! Just what the fucking hell? I saw Stella's finger twitch even from the distance, I know she'll lash out her reaper anytime now and that is something that I simply CANNOT allow. Those bastards are MINE to kill! Now a little head message won't hurt. I forgot to mention that I can talk with my Sissy over there through my mind, but hey, what am I a crystal bearer for right? I've been too preoccupied by my insanity that I actually forgot about the things that I was capable of doing.

_'Leave those assholes to me Stella. I'll deal with them.'_

**'That's unfair! How come you always get to kill these kinds of guys?'**

I was about to reply when a sudden jolt of light blue spark erupted from my little angel and the three shitholes all fell down at the same time. Oh, so my darling little princess is an elemental? How cute! While Stella can summon a rapier, I can summon swords, guns, lances, and some other shit that I don't really care about; and that is exactly why I am the most perfect assassin there is. I can kill anyone without leaving a single trace.  
Cool aren't I? Not to mention I can teleport myself and anyone I want to along with me so I had no problem on murdering anyone I want. And now it seems that I have some use for my dear little psychotic powers again. I watched as my angel took my sister's hand and ran away to somewhere I don't really care about as of the moment for my eyes were fixed those three punks who dared to make a move on my precious little princess.  
I watched those soon to be chopped liver get up, recovering from the lightning bolts that were sent through their bodies and headed off to a different direction. They seem to not know where my angel and Stella went…good. I let a crazy smile grace my features and closed my eyes, letting out a dark chuckle as I did.

_'Oh dear little sister, I'm just going to go and have some fun okay? Just wait there and I'll be with you guys after I'm done playing.'_

**'Okay, if you say so Onii-sama.'**

I moved back deeper into the dark, abandoned alleyway that I was hiding in, letting the darkness consume my entire features and when I opened my eyes, my night blue eyes have gone bye-bye, in their place where crimson irises that was surely glowing in the darkness that I was in. Yes I know they're glowing because I looked in a mirror before on the night of my first kill, well actually, murder is the better term or maybe even slaughter since I mutilated that whore and I dismembered the asshole she was with. I got to hand it to myself though; that night I looked freakin' AWESOME! But I can't think about the good old times just yet, I have three ogres to kill as of the moment.

I let out a dark laugh that I was sure only I could hear because of the noise around and I teleported myself, leaving only some sparkly little crystal dusts that looked like those things in the anime Vampire Knight: Guilty when Kaname turns his enemies' entire existence into nothing but sparkly little atoms. Yeah that's pretty much what always happens when I do this teleportation fuck. And yes, I watched that shit; I needed some form of entertainment while I was in that damn castle of Satan.

* * *

"P-please! D-d-do-don't kill me!"

I let out a demonic laugh, "You should've thought about that when you tried to hit on those two."

"Who are they to you a-anyway?"

I stopped myself in the middle of slashing one of the three monkey's throat, I turned to the asshole who had the fucking balls to ask me that. I let out another demonic laugh before I answered him.

"Who are they to me? Well, the cute little blonde? Oh I don't know, maybe it's because she's my younger sister," as I said those, I saw the three circus animals' eyes widen in realization. Well aren't they cute little creatures, with their own blood sticking on their clothes and pouring down from their faces. Ah, this is what I call heaven!

"And the other woman? Oh let me think… Maybe the reason on why I'm so fucking pissed off because she belongs to me! You fucking assholes sure got guts to hit on what's mine, I'll give you that..." I summoned a sword out –my favorite one- and slowly made my way to these three fucktards that are now shivering in fear. They don't know how they're making things better on my part. I love it when my victims when they're hanging for dear life. There's no point on not letting what I just said; they were all going to die anyways.

Before any one of them could say a word, I pierced one of the bastards' stomachs and tore it open; letting all the blood pour out and I rejoiced on hearing his two companions scream in fear. Ah, I loved that sound. I looked up as I relished in the music of their screams. It was clear night, not a cloud in the sky, nothing but the moon was out along with a few dusts of stars. What a lovely night for murdering bastards.  
I summoned another sword, this time, beheading another one. His head fell on the ground with a sickening thud and his body along with it. Hehe… I looked at the last remaining survivor, he was about to run away when I grabbed his hair, pulled him back, made his mouth open and forced my favorite sword down his throat. I let out a giggle as I watched the life drain out of him. I let out a demonic laugh then; I was actually grateful that they stopped on an abandoned warehouse, making my game all the more easier.  
As I watched my little work of art, I felt satisfaction swell up inside me. God, I am one sick bastard. This has got to be my cleanest kill so far; the others were all turned into sausages or something that looked like that. I looked at a mirror in the warehouse. Ah, my handsome face! My night blue irises are now back; my raven locks are all scattered in the right places. Damn I look awesome. At least, that was until I looked past down my neck…

…

…

…  
…

_SHIT FUCK! MY CLOTHES ARE COVERED IN BLOOD!_

_**Well, what did you expect? You just slaughtered three men and you think you can go looking brand new?**_

_You're not exactly helping here you know. What will my beloved angel think when she sees me?_

_**And how am I supposed to help you, pray tell?**_

_Some advice, idea or maybe even an excuse would sound nice thank you very much._

_**Hmm…You can always say that you spilled red paint on it while helping Stella with the school poster right?**__**  
**__  
__You do realize that the smell will give me away right? And if it's red paint then shouldn't my jacket be red already? You're really not helping me right now._

_**Well, I'm just doing what I can here! How about you take off that jacket of yours? You have you're a black shirt under there and hopefully it didn't get smeared as well.**_

I slowly took of my jacket, silently praying to all Gods I know about that this was as clean as I wore it. Because if this has blood in it…oh man, what am I gonna tell my beloved little angel?

_Oh look, it's clean!_

_**Good then. Now tie that jacket of yours on your waist. You can't leave it here or else people will know what you did, you naughty little asshole.**_

I did what my dark conscience told me and after that; I slowly headed towards the abandoned area in the park where Stella and my sweet angel would most likely be.

-x-x-x-x-

I walked towards the little abandoned area, my stomach feeling a little giddy and shit. I looked up ahead and lo and behold, there, standing with all of her bored but lovely glory, is my sweet little angel. I had to keep myself from running to them and glomping my strawberry-blonde sweetheart. Oh how I wanted to kiss her luscious little lips that were the color of a cherry blossom, making things all the most tempting. Maybe I'll nip it so hard that I made them bleed and I'd lick all the sweet blood away. Or maybe even drag her to my bedroom in chains and-

"Onii-sama, this is Lightning Farron, my best friend that I always told you about. And Light, this is my older brother, Noctis Lucis Caelum. He's one year older than you though."

Well, how's that for cutting my sexual fantasies? I must've been fantasizing for a quite some time since I didn't even notice that Lightning's hand was stretched to meet mine in a friendly handshake even though the expression in her face clearly said so otherwise. I let a small smile out, trying my best to look like a good little boy which was probably having an effect opposite to the one I initially thought it would.

"No no no! It's okay! I'm covered in muck as of now; you'll get dirty if you touch me. I just happened to be helping my sister do the poster for this year's school opening and I sort of had a nasty fall in doing so. Please, it's okay." Damn I sounded wrong there. But it wasn't entirely a lie; I did help on painting that poster. It's what I did for the past few days of my boredom.

She looked at me for one moment before turning to give my sister a small glare, "You should know better than to have others do your work for you."Oh God, did she sound delicious. Not the kind of high pitch, glass shattering voice you'd hear when you do her; oh I am so going to have a lot of fun with this girl. I just know it. I looked at her again, and noticed that the moon was brightly shining behind her. How ironic, my beautiful light in my bloody night sky.

* * *

**Random A/N:**Well, that was a wrap; I would like to thank my friend **Burning Phoenix X-7**correcting all of my mistakes by editing some of it. I would really appreciate it if you would review this. Making a 4,000 plus worded fic isn't as easy as I thought is would be. O_O

Also, I'm very sorry for some scenes if the bother you, I made it as clean as I can. Honestly! Once again I do not own any of the characters! I hope you like this chapter! Anything is welcome, suggestions, criticisms, or whatsoever are all okay for me. Well, until next time people!


	3. Chapter III

**Sorry for not updating for soooo long. Computer got crashed and I can't get any free time... Anyways, I've made you guys wait long enough to keep you waiting any longer than I already have. Here it goes:**

* * *

**_Darkness in My Eyes _**

**Chapter III:**

**I'm One Heck of a Good Actor Aren't I?**

Beep beep.

_Go away... I wanna sleep some more..._

Beep beep.

_One more sound and I'll-_

Beep bee-**WHAM!**

_Didn't I warn ya already you stupid alarm clock? Why are you here anyway? I don't need you._

Man, I feel crazy for talking to something that won't ever talk back to me. But then again, am I not already insane? I felt a chuckle vibrate in my throat.

**'Onii-sama! Breakfast is ready!'**

_'Oh great, first that damn alarm clock and now you? How did that shit get in my room anyway? The fucking monstrosity on the the top of my flat-screen T.V. is already enough...'_

**'Wasn't my idea. Go complain to Mom about that.'**

_**And maybe you can watch as our dear little, worthless mother turn pale as we squeeze the living shit outta-**_

_'Stella, off my head. NOW.'_

**'But Onii-sama-'**

_'I said NOW!'_

**'Okay okay, sheesh..'**

She did **not **have to hear that. Not that I'm worried that she'll tell on me, we're in the same fuckin' boat. I looked up, casting an annoyed look at nothing in particular; _You know, you could have at least waited for her to cut the connection. _

_**Oh? Dear Noctis, are you starting to become soft? Wasn't that how we've always wanted to show our dear mother how much we 'love' her? Did meeting our Angel turned you into a marshmallow? **_

At that I had to let out a deep chuckle and my lips formed that dark smirk I love so much -my favorite look really. Didn't I said so before? No? Yes? Never mind...

_**Ahem, I am still here FYI. **_

_I know you are. You live within me. _

_**So our dear Angel HAS turned you soft. You've been like this since we saw her.  
**_

_Nope. I didn't go soft, I got hard._

_**Oh you sick, twisted bastard.**_

_You're not really one to talk. If memory serves me correctly, which I am sure it does, it was you who turned me into whatever monster that I am now._

_**Are you complaining? Do you regret doing every single thing I told you to do?**_

_Nope. Not at all. I like the sick and twisted fuck that I am now. Not planning on changing that anytime soon._

_**Good. Now, get your sorry ass off of the damn bed and get it downstairs. I can't stand hearing that grumbling sound any longer.**_

* * *

"-and then I was like...Uh, Noctis-sama, are you listening to me?"

Oh for the love of mother and child, get this crazy bitch away from me! The only things she'll ever be good for is being a nuisance and a torture toy! Heck the first thing that came to my mind when she started nagging all these shit that I don't even give a fuck about was to just grab five spoons and force it down her pretty little throat! I didn't even bother remembering the wench's name. She could be the Emperor of Cocoon's daughter and I don't give a **_FUCK!_** See if I care shitholes!

"Lady, my aniki has not been feeling well since this morning. He's been having a migraine since last night so please let him rest in _silence_."

I love you imouto! You're my hero! Well, in your case, heroine but who the fuck cares? I'm finally gonna be nag-free!

"Oh! Then I'll come with him and-"

**_"NO!"_** were the automatic reply that came out of both mine and my sister's lips.

Lesson number one with me: Do **_not_** be somewhere alone with me in a place where no one can hear you if I don't like you. You'd most likely end up like that whore they call a nurse in the asylum years ago. But in this case I must just do worse to this wench.

_Is she dense or is she just really so stupid that she can't tell that I don't give a rat's ass about a thing she's saying? Better yet I don't even give a damn about her herself!_

Seriously, was it really that long since since I was in the asylum? Was a new law made that stated "Common Sense and Self-Awareness is strictly forbidden"? Shit...

If this is gonna be my life outside the loony bin then I'd gladly go back there...with my beloved Light and dear sister of course, no way am I going down that hell hole alone. I'd be lonely...and I'd looks more crazy than I already am if someone sees me twiddling my thumbs in a corner somewhere. And I've already had enough of that for a lifetime...

"But why?"

"Onii-sama does **not **like having anyone else's presence when he's in a bad mood. So please leave him alone."

Why thank you Stella, you just took "Oh yes come with me and then I'll have lots of fun pulling out your intestines out of your body as slowly as possible" out of my mouth. Things won't exactly end up good if I were to say that. Nope, **not** good at all.

_...For them at least. But for me, that's one of m_y _many descriptions of a world full of butterflies, unicorns and rainbows._

**_Noctis you are one sick asshole._**

_And who do you think I got that trait from hmm?_

Yup, life was good.

* * *

I take it back! Life is one big **_bullshit!_** How dare he? How _dare _that fucking old man forbid me from leaving the house! I'm not a kid!

"Otou-sama! I'm not a kid! Nor am I insane anymore! Do you honestly believe that I'd go and murder those thugs that I don't even have a damn clue on who the hell they are?"

Okay now that has got to be the shittiest thing I've ever made up in my life, if you overlook the fact that I pretended to be sane just so I could get to the outside world just to terrorize a few people for my own sick pleasure that is. But still!

"That's right Otou-sama! Onii-sama is not the same as he was years ago!"

**'He's worse!'**

_'Hahaha very funny Stella.'_

My dear mother looked at the fucking pathetic excuse for a father of mine and said, "You shouldn't be so hard on Noctis sweetheart. As far as I can see, he's been nothing but kind, gentle and very well behaved. Please don't be so judgmental on him. He is, after all, still your first born and only son."

As much as I never felt anything for my mom, thanks for that. I guess this is what they call the special bond between mother and child. I might actually forgive her for letting me get taken away when I was a brat. Not that she could have done anything that time. My jackass of a father would never hurt her, but that doesn't mean that she'll be anything more than what the rest of us are, a caged bird.

I felt my blood boil inside of me and it took everything I had not to snap. Suddenly, my vision started to get darker and blurry. **_FUCK!_**

My eyes closed automatically and I forced myself to ignore the agonized screams of thousands of the Light knows what the hell they are. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Not now! Why does my fucking delusions always attack in the wrong time?

"All this ruckus is giving me a migraine. Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, please excuse me," run away! Some gamers would say "Back to base!" in my situation. Wow, that was a random thought, but hey, my head is full of those.

My mother gave me a worried glance, "Go and rest dear. You must still be exhausted from getting to know the changes around you since you last went in the outside world."

I gave a small nod and resisted the urge to run up the stairs to get to my room. Everything was all gory and shit that I don't even know what the damn walls are supposed to be colored like. Each floor I saw only held walls full of either blood or some black goo that somehow looked more disturbing than blood. Just what the fuck is that shit anyway?

By the time I went inside my room -which took longer than I should, I didn't even know where to go if it wasn't for that single vase as a marker that it was my room just five doors away- I was so close to loosing it that I screamed for dear life just to suppress the throbbing agony I felt on my head. I would gladly prefer taking by brain out of my skull by my bare hands than to endure the pain my delusion was currently giving me.

I'm a sadist, yes; and I admit that I am also a masochist but not in **_this_** sense! I take pleasure in physical pain, whether it is pain from another person or my own person I don't give a chocobo's ass, but not mental! I don't recall ever signing up for this!

**'Onii-sama, are you alright in there?'**

_'Of course I'm alright. My entire world right now is full of unicorns and rainbows with a leprechaun dancing in circles on a pot of gold.'_ The amount of sarcasm there would have drowned our entire house had it been water.

Heh, if it was I would gladly watch my jackass of a Father drown with a pogo stick down his throat. I can see it now, him drowning and looking like a chocobo chick on water, me in my trucks with matching sun glasses and my beloved angel sitting on my lap, naked and whoa whoa whoa! Where did that come from?

You people weren't supposed to see that thought of mine just now so forget about it, okay? That is strictly prohibited and is currently reserved for me alone.

Wow, if I had known that thinking about my precious little angel would stop the delusions then I would have done just that. Somehow, whenever I think about my dear princess, everything would go perfectly well. Not that I'm complaining. I could think about her for a whole year non-stop and I'm more than positive that I won't get tired of it. It could even be my favorite hobby!

**'Onii-sama, are you alright up there?'**

_'Yes, I'm fine now. The delusions have all stopped. By the way Stella, would you happen know when I could possibly be able to spend some time with your dear best friend? **Alone?**'_

There was a pregnant silence after my question. I felt a bit more impatient than usual at her lack of response. I was just about to snap when her voice suddenly reached back to my head.

**'Today would be perfect, actually. I managed to make her come with me to the grocery to buy some food. Wanna come?'**

_'Is that supposed to be a trick question? And isn't the answer already far too obvious for it's own good? Of course I would!'_

* * *

I looked over to the store's glass window, checking myself out and trying to pin point any sign of imperfection. Oops, there's a few strands hanging out of place, better fix that.

No, I am **not **vain. Is it so bad to look presentable nowadays? Well, a little exaggerated on the presentable part but still. I wanted to look good and look good I shall. Just a question, do you guys see anything that is out of order on me? There is? WHERE? My zipper? Oh… Well this is embarrassing. I've been walking around for the past few hours and my zipper was open the whole time. Luckily for me, Lightning my love still hasn't arrived so I was safe from what would have been a lifetime humiliation on my part.

As I was closing my zipper, my imouto's voice reached my ears, "So you've finally noticed that your zipper was open, good for you."

"You knew all this time and you didn't even tell me?"

"You can't say I didn't try to tell you. I tried to warn you that your fly is down _waaay_ before we left the house. But did you listen to me? _Noooo. _You simply went on and on about how happy you were because you were going to meat your precious soldier girl and how you've been thinking about her nonstop since you saw her."

Okay I have no say in that. Stupid little sister…always trying to take a peek at my unstable head.

"And none of those thoughts had even a tinge of purity in them might I add."

…

_'Can't I have privacy anymore nowadays? Sheesh!'_

**'Hey, it's not like I can help it. Every time I take a peek at your head it's always _those_ things that come popping right out.'**

_'You know, if people were to hear us talking like this, they'll think we're crazy.'_

**'Thank you for stating the obvious my dear aniki. But if they find out we can talk this way then what do you think they'll think, hmm? Oh and it's not like we're not crazy already right?'**

_'Good point. OH! There she is! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!' _

If anyone were to see me doing the victory dance I am currently performing in my head, I'd kill myself out of extreme shame. And I mean it literally.

Stella rushed over to my angel and gave her a friendly hug which she barely returned. HEY! I want a hug too! Although I prefer hugging you if you were naked and- STOP! Censored! Strictly for my eyes only. Poor you! HAHA!

"What is _he_ going here? I thought it was just you and me."

Ouch. Man hater much? I haven't done anything that could possibly offend you my dear angel, have I? Well, at least based on the things that you know about me, that is. I've been a perfect angel to you when we first met right? RIGHT?

"Awe, come on Light. Okaa-sama wanted me to show him around, and you know this place better than anyone I know. You got to help me out here."

"And why do I have to do that?"

"Because if you don't I'm setting up a date for Snow and Serah. And I mean it this time."

Okaaaay, I guess this is the part where I come in.

"Stella?"

"What?"

"You do realize that Lightning's over at the coffee shop already, right?"

"…HEY! LIGHT! Wait for me, darn it! You're so unfair! You always leave me in the air like this!"

_'You know, it's not her fault that you're unaware of your surroundings. And you wonder why Okaa-sama and our dear Daddy wouldn't let you go out of the house on your own.'_

**'.NOT! She just walks too fast for her own good!'**

I could feel my eyes automatically rolling in sarcasm when I heard that statement, _'Keep telling yourself that and maybe someday it'll actually happen, although I highly doubt it.'_

* * *

Okay, so for three hours we did nothing but walk, talk, walk, and talk again. Although Lightning didn't really did much talking, she just said what the place was called and then left everything else for Stells. This woman needs more vocabulary skills, and I wouldn't mind teaching her a…_few_ nice words. Hehehe.

**'Down boy.'**

I glared as I turn to my sister's direction, _'Shut it Barbie.'_

I heard a faint sound some one sighing, an annoyed sigh at that. When I turned again to see who it was, I saw Lightning rubbing her temples with her right hand and her eyes squeezed shut. Erm, what happened?

"You know, if you two are going to talk telepathically the entire time, just tell me okay? I'm wasting saliva here for nothing," she said, aggravation dripping from her voice like it was naturally there. Uh oh, how did she know we can talk that way? Was it too obvious?

**_No shit Sherlock. Smooth move asshole, you got her mad._**

_Oh and I suppose you can do any better?_

**_Of course, I'm the master of all things. Didn't I tell you that?_**

_…Why is everything-or in my case, everyone- going in my head so annoying?_

**_It's always been like this lover boy; don't act like it's something new. So, what are you waiting for? Let me take over for a while._**

_And let you ravish her the first chance you get? No thank you. Keep your ass glued in there longer._

**_Hey! I'm not gonna do something as despicable as-_**

_Gouging out a kid's eye with a fork then making him eat it, sticking a fucker's throat with a pole, shoving the very same pole to a whore's ass, and kicking an old geezer off the stairs. Those are the things you do whenever I let you take over. And if I let you out right now and by chance you get Light alone with you, the first thing I know you'll do is shove my dick in her._

**_Actually I'd make her suck it first then-_**

_Shut it you jackass!_

**_…You're getting hard aren't you?_**

_Thank you for stating the fucking obvious man. We're literally the same person; I feel what you feel and vice versa._

"Stella, are you sure that your brother isn't alright? He looks perfectly fine to me." I heard Lightning said, breaking my conversation with my _dear friend_ inside my head.

…Why do I get the feeling that what she really wanted to ask was "Why do we have to babysit you brother who happens to be older than us _and _nearly a head taller than me?"

My Light is so cruel…I LOVE IT! The hard-to-get types are always the best. What fun is there if the chase ends as early as it had come?

"I assure you, whenever he's still, he's not in good shape. Why don't you two sit and wait here at this bench and I'll go get something to eat for the three of us, bye! I'll be back soon!" and off she went to the Light knows where.

Her intentions were so obvious that it's kinda stupid if you can't tell. Although, if you don't know me, you'll never really know; but if you do….well, good luck to you then. Well, better get the best of this moment, I may never get the chance. My mind went through everything that was sane in my head, thinking what would be the best thing to say in this situation, and before I could even rethink my decision, "So, what year are you in?" came out of my mouth.

**_IDIOT! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? WHAT ARE YOU, SOME FREAKING HIGH SCHOOL DUDE IN LOVE OR SOMEHTING?_**

_HEY! Don't you dare rub this in on me! It just came out! By the way…you do realize that you just called yourself whatever you called me right?_

**_…I hate it when you actually think sanely…_**

And just like earlier, Lightning cut my conversation, this time with a snort, "A year above Stella."

Not much for words…but then again, it's not like it's not already obvious with the tour that she gave me. And I would _die_ if she was like that whore whose name I didn't bother remembering from the house earlier. Seriously…

"You know, if you keep losing yourself in your thoughts like that, people will start thinking you're either a really deep thinker or just plain insane."

Wow, that was blunt. She didn't even hold anything back. I let out a small laugh, the most normal one I could muster, and ran a hand through my messy-but awesome, mind you-hair, "I suppose so. But then again, why should I care about what they think about me? I'm sure they wouldn't like it if I told them outright what _I_ thought about them. People should just mind their own business."

Lightning looked slightly surprised at my answer, if I hadn't been watching her intently from the corner of my eye; I wouldn't have seen the barely noticeable way her eyes showed her surprise. She turned away and looked at the sky, "I suppose so. Things would have been better that way."

I turned to her, summoning the most charming smile I could give, "But if that is what goes on in the world, you and my sister would never have met, let alone become friends. She would not have come to you asking you to become her 'bff' when she saw you somewhere in your university.'

She turned sharply at me, "How do you know that's what happened?"

A soft chuckle went lose from my lips, "If there is one thing I know about my sister, that would be her being too nosy for her own good. That girl never leaves anything, or in your case, anyone, alone if she finds them interesting. Unfortunately for you, associating herself with mysterious good looking people happens to be on the top of her 'to do' list."

"Mysterious _good looking_ people?" she repeated in question, one of her pale strawberry-blonde brows raised.

Uh…did I actually say that out loud? "Well, everyone is good looking for me. Some just look, shall we say, better than the others."

I can only say one thing for that statement, _SMOOOOOTH… _I'm surprising myself with my people skills. Had I known I was this good sooner, I would have bailed out of that hell hole they call hospital years ago.

Surprisingly enough, she seems to agree with my statement earlier, "And that's exactly why most women get in trouble."

_Like you?_ "Yeah, I suppose so."

A few minutes passed and I nearly jumped from surprise when I heard her low and almost inaudible chuckle, "I'm not really the type of person who gets caught up with first impressions but the first time I saw you, I thought you were, no offense, some sort of mass murderer or something. Guess I was wrong."

_You have no idea how right you are sweetie. _I let out a soft chuckle of my own, "None taken. It's not like you're the first one to think about me that way, I get it often. But then, you _are_ the first woman to ever think of me that way, all the others were…ugh…" I felt my stomach give a harsh twist, kinda like when someone turns your intestines into a freaking jumping rope or something and you're the one jumping on it.

"You don't have to force yourself on telling me everything. I haven't even told you a single thing about me yet here you are, telling me all this things when we barely even know each other, apparently you siblings got the same socializing skills," she commented, I even felt the soft touch of fondness in her voice that made me wonder just how close she really was to my sister.

So for the whole one hour that Stella was gone, Lightning here and I just talked. Well, I did most of the talking actually. She doesn't really like talking much as I've said so earlier, she prefers to listen. So I told her all about the things she wanted to know, like how I managed to live with Stella's mouth for more than a week. It seems like she shares the same blabber-bearing problem as me.

"Well, you two seem to get along better now, that's good," I heard my sister's voice from behind us.

Lightning frowned at her, "Took you long enough," and when she saw what Stella had brought with her, she slapped her forehead, "Stella, I thought you said you were going to buy some food. And if my common knowledge serves me correctly, which I am more than sure it does, a hamster is _not_ the most pleasing and satisfying meal there is around here."

At that, Stella's face lifted up as if remembering something important, "Oh so _that's_ what I went away for! I was wondering why I was walking away all this time in the mall."

I turned to Lightning, "It seems like you don't know that my sister's memory is not the most trust worthy thing there is in the world."

She shook her head and sighed, "I can see that, so that's why she brought everything but colouring materials last year for the painting exhibit."

"HEY! No one told me it was a painting exhibit! How was I supposed to know?"

"Apparently you weren't listening, unsurprisingly, to the principal when he said that. What were you thinking about back then anyway or rather, _who_?"

I'm surprised, this is the first time I've seen a person's face almost turn into a tomato, and this person happens to be my sissy, lucky me! "Such a shame this is, I've been gone for so long that I didn't even get the chance to witness my dear imouto grow… Such a useless aniki I am…"

"Since when did you come out of a Disney movie?"

"Cut it out you two I feel like I'm watching Prompto and Vanille argue all over again. And that is not a good thing."

"Well, let's all go and get something to eat already! I'm famished…"

"And just whose fault is it again?"

I watched the two go ahead in front of me. Lightning didn't seem to suspect me much anymore, which is _good._ Who would have thought that I actually had a talent at acting? I should get an acting job if my dream of becoming a mass murderer didn't come to reality!

* * *

**And that's it for now. I'm sorry if it's way too short to make up for the long time that I was gone but please bear with me! Graduating students like Fourth year high school really has a pretty busy schedule! I'll try to update my other stories next. Please vote a story from the poll on my profile so that I know which one to update first. And also, please review so that I get some sort of motivation.**

**Till next time people!**

**~Butterfly of the Abyss (formerly nisu-chan25)**


End file.
